zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oath to Order
Please use headlines when starting new talk topics. Thanks. Game Templates User:24.58.42.203 Oath to Order, this user has been tampering with your posts, he just edited one of your posts on my talk page that was highly rude toward you. You may want to check it out here User talk:Hero of Time 87 and see about possible vandalism charges. Does this person have a vendetta toward you or something? Just giving you a heads up so you'll be aware. Your post telling me where you moved one of our lists for work on the historical events was changed to read this before I undid it: Be on the lookout for any more of your posts that may have been tampered with, because I sense there are likely others. Hero of Time 87 01:49, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Mr kmil Hi Oath to Order, just wondering, how did you get your picture and a quote to appear when ever you talk? try to leave your answer under Mr kmil's talk page please. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC)Oath I just want to tell you I am sorry, But there is one villian that put's all other's to shame, He is so dibocal that not even Satan compare's in pure unstopable power, one of his name's is the threat of the Multiverse, do you want to know his name and his power Oath? Mr kmil 15:31, 4/22/08 "Hey Oath, Thanks for the link. Its giving me a little trouble though, and I can't talk to the bluewand guy. Anything you could do for me would be great. Administrater, huh? (start joke) Maybe you can put in a good word for me (end Joke) Mr kmil 16:11, 4/22/08 "Alright, I will. But I just found him and if he dosen't feel like talking, I'll go bad cop. If he still doesn't talk I'll come back to you." about your conflict pages *I had to delete some of them since they were blank. They are really good quality, but I think all of them don't need a separate page. Twilight princess is one thing, its a full out war with multiple battles. The others aren't really battles. I think we should merge some of the more unimportant ones (Demands from the Gerudo King) into a page called List of events of the Imprisoning War/great flood/etc. DjMack 05:29, 21 April 2008 (UTC) *I am inclined to disagree, because the Imprisoning War is exactly what it says it is, a war. The events and battles of the war do merit a page of their own, although as you pointed out some things can be merged into other pages for the battles of the war. However, any blank pages are merely there because we merely haven't gotten to them yet to give them detail. There are many of them that need work, so even if they are deleted, we can always rebuild them when we get a chance to do so. Hero of Time 87 14:06, 21 April 2008 (UTC) 71.127.240.22 Oath, this person has been going around inputting nonsense into many of the articles and placing a gibberish name in place of Link's. I just thought I'd alert you to the fact since it's becoming more widespread. You may want to consider talking to this person or possibly blocking them from editing if they refuse to do so. Hero of Time 87 07:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Template Help Hey Oath. I was just wondering if you could tell me how you created that text box that your messages always appear in? I'd like to make one of my own and customize it to a style that reflects the Hero of Time, but I'm not sure how to begin the template. Can you help me out? I'd appreciate it. Hero of Time 87 20:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:28, 25 April 2008 (UTC)Oath would you say that a being more powerful and evil than Malak Makuta and Revan, would if he went destroying universe's and enslaving the inhabtiant's, And believed he was so perfect and pure that he went beyond good and evil, And he would have billion's of dark and sinsiter monster's serving him, And his plan would be to destroy the Multiverse and set himself up as emeporor, And the reason's he destoryed universe's was because either he was bored or they annyoed him, And he would have a huge array of power's that put Ganon to shame, And million's of hero's steped up against him but got defeated easily, And He would have a nightmare dimension where all of the innconet people went to when he captured them, Would you this villain be the ultimate and strongest villian OTO? Adminship Hey Oath. I noticed you opposed my request for admniship. Why is that? I noticed you were supporting others for it, and yet for others you said there are too many. I mean no harm at all, but that sounds biased in a way. And I have contributed considerably to the wiki. I mean no offense, but that gives the air of unappreciation to me. Hero of Time 87 18:17, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ) on it and I'll delete it swiftly.}} Facade disambiguation page Story Deletions Picture My talk template - Reply } instead of }, than the messages I used before this change would be messed up. Sorry if I didn't put it quite clear enough in my summary.}} Catagoriesed Images Catagories – Time for another archive? Talk Template? Is there a reason why users use a talk template? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:02, 18 May 2008 (UTC) How do I make one? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:11, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Userbox Gallore Temple o' Courage stuff More Temple stuff Contradictoring...stuff ZPR/TG - The Same or Different? Yo, Oathster